Four Seasons in One Day
by NorthernTrash-x
Summary: Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou. Dedicated to Melissa. They found mirrors in nature surprisingly often.
1. Winter

Seto x Joey, Marik x Malik, Bakura x Ryou, Yami x Yugi

'Four Seasons in One Day', by Crowded House

**Winter**

_He's the perfect image of cold. His icy glares, his frozen demeanour… Everything about him screams of the winter, of the silence after a snowfall, of the death the cold can bring. _

_He's like the story about the child with the splinters of ice through their heart, making them cold and unloving. I wonder if that's what really happened to him? Obviously not literally, but did the troubles in his past lodge those splinters there, freezing him against compassion, leaving him as untouchable and unconquerable as the winter season?_

_It's a sharp, uncaring season. A lot like him._

_There is joy in winter, though. The laughter of children in the snow reminds me of the sheer happiness you can see in his eyes after he has won a duel; the love at Christmas is warm and unconquerable, like his protective nature of his brother._

_Winter thaws, as well._

Some idiot is playing music on his phone, like the imbeciles do every day. It's a half-way decent sounding one today though, not that I have time for music. The people playing the music are exclaiming over it as they do every day.

_Four seasons in one day  
__Lying in the depths of your imagination  
__Worlds above and worlds below  
__The sun shines on the black clouds hanging over the domain_

We are worlds apart, but its true- in my imagination, that doesn't matter.

I stare in exasperation at the screen of my laptop, upon which nothing knew has appeared for several minutes.

I sit at the back of the classroom, working on the latest set of figures from KaibaCorp's newest release. I ignore the girls that stare at me as I do every day, and I do my best to ignore the mutt, as I do every day.

And, as I do every day, I fail miserably and sneak glances at him as I work. But only when he is looking away. It would never do to have him think that I like him, or anything.

Because I don't. I just like to look occasionally, that's all.

But today, something changes. I look up, and find him staring right at me. Not glaring, not with disgust, but just staring.

And, as usual, my mouth works before I can stop it.

* * *

Why do we always end up fighting? Not by choice, as far as I'm concerned, but I always seem to end up starting a fight, just to get his attention.

Like today. He was sitting the back of the classroom, typing away at his computer, ignoring his fan-club. I was leaning against the wall, half watching the game between Tea and Tristan, which Tristan was winning.

'_It's hard not to win against Tea's cards. They're all so girly and pathetic,'_ I was thinking. _'You want cards like Red Eyes, or… Blue Eyes…'_

With that, my mind was instantly lost to dreams of the illustrious Seto Kaiba who those cards belong to, and before I knew it I was staring at him through my hair. Again.

It never normally matters when I stare, because he's so busy working he doesn't notice me. But today his eyes flicked up and met my own, and he smirked in my direction.

"You're looking awfully gormless today, mutt"

I growled. It never matters how many times he says it, the 'mutt' comment always gets to me. If there is one thing I hate, it's being made to feel inferior. And if there is one person good at making me feel like the low-life my father is constantly telling me I am, it's Seto Kaiba, world-famous CEO, multi-millionaire and just generally amazing at everything.

And the one thing that I hate the most about him is that despite how much I hate him, more than anything I wish that he didn't hate me.

* * *

Why do I always have to do that? I always antagonise him. Personally, I think it's because I like to see him flushed and red in the face, although there are much better ways of doing that which involve a lot more pleasure…

It's the end of school, and I am making my way to the exit. I'm late, since I've had another meeting with the head teacher. Yet again, he informs me how privileged the school is to have me as a student, and how proud they all are of me.

Give me a break.

I don't even come to school for the education anymore. It's hardly like I need it, anyway. It's all for the mutt, who is all I can ever think about anymore.

I am nearing a corner when I hear raised voices.

"Why am I such a fucking idiot?"

I stop abruptly. It's the mutt. I can hear the dulcet tones of Yugi, and then he speaks again, sounding even more upset than before.

"It's _not_ okay, Yug'! Why the hell do I always piss him off? My god, the guy despises me, and I can't even remember why! And I can't even remember when I really stopped wanting to fight, because nothing changed! I still fight with him!"

I'm quickly got over the shock of hearing his confession for a more peaceful relationship between us. '_Sorry, mutt, but I don't think I could stop tormenting you until I can take you home', _I think.

There is a long pause, where I can hear him panting, and then, in a much quieter voice, he speaks again.

"I just want him to notice me, that's all. I just want him to look up from his stupid computer and look at me, I don't care if it's a glare of a smirk, I just want his attention… just for a little while…"

* * *

I falter off. I can't believe I just said that. I'm still breathing heavily, and Yugi looks just as shocked as I expected him to be. His eyes suddenly widen even more, but not at me. It's at something behind me, and I turn to look.

I swear that I stopped breathing for a moment in fright.

Because right there, standing right behind me, is Seto Kaiba. He's heard every word, and his face is unreadable. I gulp.

He reaches for my face, and I flinch, not knowing what to expect, but expecting pain. His hand hesitates for a moment, before cupping my chin and tilting my face upwards. He leans in slightly, and then glares his patented death glare at Yugi who I can hear stuttering behind me.

"I'll… err… just be off then…"

I hear him walk away, and Seto's eyes turn back to my face, which I'm sure is very red by now. He's so close; it's hard to remember to keep on breathing. Our noses are almost touching, and I can feel his breath on my lips. He wraps his other arm around my waist, and he pulls me closer. My hands are pressed against his chest, and I am suddenly warm. Unable to stand it any longer, I push my lips forward, meeting his, and within a moment he responds, biting my lower lip, causing me to moan quietly.

I don't know how long we stood there, hands moving under shirts and eyes closed, but I know that after a while we needed air, and we parted, panting slightly. He smirked down at me.

"If you wanted my attention, pup, you should have just asked for it."

I stare up at him, and grin what is no doubt an idiotic grin, but I don't care. I'm still grinning as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the school, and I don't think either of us care that some people are still around and are staring at us with shock. Seto just gives the crowds a look that says 'I have the money and power to destroy every one of you… don't make me do it', and the people pointing rapidly put there hands down and stare anywhere but us, embarrassed.

He pulls me through the school gates and into his waiting limo. He utters a quick instruction for us to be taken home, and I am pulled onto his lap, where my lips meet his again, willingly.

I don't really now where we are going from here. I don't know what the future holds for us or even if there is a future for us. But for now I'm content just to kiss him and know that he feels the same, because I have a feeling that tonight a few of my fantasies are going to come very true.


	2. Spring

_He can act so cold, sometimes. And yet, at others, so warm. He changes so much… he's temperamental, like the spring. The bitter coldness of winter still clings to spring, just as the memories still cling to him._

_Painful memories. Many of which I caused._

_But spring is a joyful season, as is he, at heart. He is warm and he is gentle like April showers, and he gives me a new lease for life, just as those rainfalls give reason for the plants to grow._

_Spring is the reason that the world flourishes, really. Everything comes to life in the spring. It's a nice time to live, when the leaves unfurl and the dew smells sweet every morning._

_It could never be as sweet as he is, though._

He leans against the wall, his back to me, talking to someone on the phone. I stare. And stare. This is one of the few chances I have to indulge in the pleasure of looking at him without being noticed.

He's standing in the hall, and I can see him perfectly through the doorway of the living room, where I am regarding him from, slouched on the sofa.

He laughs softly, shaking his head, and I watch as his overly-feminine, long white hair sways briefly, before settling down against his back. My eyes moved down, taking in the very slight curve of his hips and the thin line of skin visible at the small of his back where his shirt has ridden up. My eyes move further down, across his ass, down his long, toned legs, relishing the sight.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not a pervert, although sometimes I start to worry when I think of our age difference… I mean, a few thousand years is a little bit on the big side… but in some (actually scratch that, in most) ways he is far more mature than I could ever be. But I blame Marik for that, he always wants to do immature things and I just go along with it for fun, because it usually involves tormenting the Pharaoh about something or other.

My ears catch up with the rest of me and my eyes snap back to the TV screen in front of me as I hear him say goodbye to whoever it is on the phone. I look up, as if I had been watching the documentary the whole time, a questioning look intentionally in my eyes. Damn, I'm good at hiding things. Good job too, or else things would be a lot more awkward between us.

He's singing under his breath as he puts the phone back into its cradle. He's half singing, half humming. The lyrics make no sense to me, but the way he's singing them, breathily, softly, makes me glad to be able to hear them.

_Smiling as the shit comes down  
__You can tell a man from what he has to say  
__Everything gets turned around  
__And I will risk my neck again, again_

I frown as I actually think about the words, because Ryou has had a lot of shit in his life. And yet he's always remained so happy, through it all, so bright, so calm.

I've only seen him break down occasionally. And it was always my fault. He would always try again though, no matter what I'd do to him. I've never been able to figure out why.

He stares at the phone for a minute as I think this, before turning and coming into the room, a half-smile on his face.

"Who was that?"

"Just Yugi."

Humph. The Pharaoh's other half. Far too damn innocent for my liking, but I've got the feeling that Atem feels a little differently, if you know what I mean.

"…if you want."

I snap back to attention, realising Ryou had been talking to me as he walked out of the room. Shit. What had he said?

"What?"

He half-turns in the doorway of the room and smiles at me. I notice that a light blush was grazing his cheeks, as if he was warm or… uncomfortable? I watch him closely. I have spent far too long observing his body language, and from what I can tell he seems slightly embarrassed by something.

"I was just wondering if you minded watching a film tonight."

I stare at him, perplexed. Why was he embarrassed to ask that? By Ra, that boy can confuse me sometimes.

He seems to take my confused silence as a negative answer. His blush has intensified now, turning his whole cheeks a dark pink. He looks decidedly worried, and I can't quite work out why.

"Sure!"

I blurt it out before I could stop myself. Damn it, I think. I could have tried to be a little cooler, at least. I grin sheepishly at him, and he beams back at me, still flushed slightly pink.

* * *

Geez, that was close. I back out of the room and hurry to my own room, immaculate as per usual, and flop on the bed. I really don't know what to make of that encounter.

I could have sworn he was staring at me when I was on the phone.

But maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part. He certainty didn't rush to accept my offer of a movie, did he? Mind you, he didn't blow me off either.

I seem to be blushing a lot more when it comes to Bakura now-a-days.

Huh. Being unable to resist the non-existent charm of your yami? And there I was, thinking me and Yugi didn't have much in common. Stupid, annoying clichés.

* * *

Ryou was sat on the couch when I sauntered in, trying my hardest to look cool, calm and collected in the face of my hikari. I flung myself onto the couch next to Ryou, causing the smaller boy to fall inwards as the sofas surface was pressed down.

Our hands brushed and we both looked away. After a long pause, Ryou turned to me and spoke hesitantly.

"Err… if you go get the drinks, I'll load the film up, shall I?"

I simply nodded and get up, leaving the room.

We settled down in front of the film and I can't help but sneak looks at Ryou out of the corner of my eye. I have to admit that I wasn't watching the film. The proximity of his body was far too distracting to concentrate on the characters in front f me.

I intended to make this evening much more interesting than anything the characters in this film could.

My other half sat there, his legs crossed and his hair falling softy around his shoulders and down his back. His lips were very slightly parted and I watch the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

I shift in my seat as I try to focus on anything but him.

Whether or not Ryou was watching me or if he just sensed my eyes on him I will never know, but as I regarded the side profile of Ryou's face through the smaller boy's hair, Ryou turned his eyes to meet mine.

I try to suppress the surprise evident in my face. Ryou blushes.

* * *

We watched each other for a while. I know I had fear in my eyes, and can you blame me? He can be pretty sadistic at times. His eyes were unreadable as he leant in closer to me.

He had an almost triumphant smirk hovering around his lips, and he doesn't look away. Our eyes bore into each others, and his hand reaches for mine. He strokes my fingertips and leans in to me, kissing the corner of my mouth gently, before fiercely kissing my lips properly.

It wasn't the clichéd kiss that stories promise. Angels didn't sing and fireworks didn't explode. But that didn't matter, because it felt inexplicably right, and I felt curiously at ease, comforted in an unexplained way.

The last thing I expected him to do, as my emotions ran through those anti-clichéd thoughts, was for him to then sit up, pulling away from me.

Before I can react, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, my legs either side of his hips, so we are facing each other. His arms are wrapped around my waist, and he pulls me in for a deeper kiss.


	3. Summer

_I think summer is the perfect season._

_The brightness, the colour, the warmth… I respond to summer like I do no other season. And if I told you that it's because it reminds me of my home-land, Egypt, I lied to you._

_It's because it reminds me of him. _

_The bright light shining through the windows every morning is reflected in his eyes, but it's not just the sun. He is bright person, an eternal optimist, and yet, like summer showers, he still takes me by surprise with his determination and his strength. _

_Summer storms come and go, with the same speed as they did back in Egypt. The suddenness of the storms match his passion as he duels, the intent look on his eyes not dissimilar to intensity of the rain, the clarity of his soul similar to the clear summer skies, still as blue as I remember._

_I think summer is the perfect season._

_But it will never be as perfect as he is._

Who'd have known that getting your own body would lead to so many problems? Obviously, not so much in my own time, but in the age of my hikari things just get confusing.

Especially with the technology.

I mean, magic was working perfectly fine… what was the need to go around harnessing the power of lightning and putting it into such peculiar, alien entities, like that god-damn toaster-thing that I swear is trying to kill me?

The power to harness the lightning.

It's quite an amazing feat, really. Electricity. Flowing through the wires and the cables, over our heads and under our feet. Modern man has tamed the skies. But there is still volts of it flying around loose, in the sky, around us. Volts of invisible power/

And they seem to band together to send shockwaves down my spine whenever Yugi gets too close for comfort.

Could I be more pathetic? I STILL have not got used to the awkward physical moments between us. Come on, we shared a body for years, and can you really believe that there wasn't uncomfortable situations in those years? There is only so much you can hide from your other half, the person you share a body and mind with, after all.

At least I've managed to keep the fact that I can't keep my eyes of my hikari under wraps.

And now my hikari enters the living room, grinning broadly, his puppy-dog eyes bright and his cheeks slightly flushed. By Ra, he's adorable. He's been out with Ryou all day, discussing things that I'm not allowed to know about, apparently. I was annoyed when Yugi first told me that, but I found it rather amusing when Bakura called, looking for the whereabouts of his light. I took great pleasure in informing the yami that I did not know where Ryou was, he was out with Yugi doing things that we were not allowed to know about. It's almost worth Yugi doing that if I can listen to more shocked silences on the phone.

Bakura's an idiot if he thought he was hiding his feelings for his light.

It's elementary, really. The bond between dark and light is far too strong to ignore.

* * *

I'm in the hallway, smiling to myself, when I remember the song.

It's been in my head all day, one of those annoying times that you don't know the song, you don't know the tune, and all you can remember is a few strings of the words. But I've remembered where I heard it now- someone was playing it off their phone before class today.

_You can take me where you will  
__Up the creek and through the mill  
__All the things you can't explain  
__Four seasons in one day_

Those few lines remind me of Yami, which is probably why I remembered them. Because I will follow him anywhere, as I have tried to prove to him in the past. And how do you prove a point to someone that doesn't know you are trying to prove a point to them?

I don't know.

I really don't.

I walk in the living room, grinning from ear to ear. And why am I so happy? Because I'm spending the evening with Yami, and despite the fact that it's only time spent going over strategies for our deck, it's still time alone with him and to see him, his eyes bright with enjoyment as his forehead creases up in a slight frown of concentration.

My god, I love our strategy sessions.

He's looking at me curiously now, probably because I'm stood just in the door way, grinning at nothing. I probably look insane… mind you though, Ryou doesn't seem to mind Bakura being insane, so perhaps not all hope is lost.

"Ready?"

I nodded, and I sat down on the sofa, Yami sitting down next to me. Is it just me, or is he sitting closer to me than normal?

* * *

I reach out for our deck, and brush Yugi's knee in the process. I bite my lip, pretending nothing happened, but I am pleased to see that his face has flushed ever so slightly. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that he has just come in, out of the cold outdoors, but I can dream, right?

I lean over the desk, head bent, crouched over, and I sort the deck out into piles- trap cards, magic cards and monster cards, all the time trying to ignore the presence next to me, who is now leaning over the table, mimicking my own stance. I find it difficult to breathe as he leans in close, our shoulders touching, and the skin there warm from contact.

Our knees brush, and I try to ignore it, but I have a feeling that I might be blushing. The physical contact points are warm, as are my cheeks, and I get the feeling that any minute now I'm going to start grinning idiotically,

Looking up at Yugi, I see that he's staring at our touching knees, his cheeks pink, almost as if he has a fever, and his eyes are bright with… with what?

* * *

It's unbearable, being so close to him. I wasn't daydreaming- he is sitting closer than normal. I know I should move away, but to be perfectly honest I don't want to. I can't avert my eyes to the cards- they seem transfixed on his leg.

How can anyone bear being so close to the person that they can't resist? How does Joey do it everyday, as he and Kaiba end up nose to nose, yelling at each other about things that neither one of them can remember… their rivalry has gone on so long no one can even remember what it was about, let alone them.

I can't even remember where along the road Joey fell for him, because his actions never changed, they still argue and shout more than anyone else I know.

"Yugi? Are you okay? You look a little flushed..."

I dragged my eyes away and stared into his, smiling. He was worrying about me, when he should have been focusing on Duel Monsters?

"What?"

* * *

Okay, something is seriously up with him. As far as I can tell, he was staring at our legs, looking as red as he did when he walked in on Devlin and the Wheeler girl that time, and then completely zoned out.

What's up with him? Normally the only thing we ever talk about is Duel Monsters when we are doing strategy sessions. I place my hand against his forehead, but it doesn't seem that much warmer than normal.

I stare down at him, frowning slightly in confusion. He's still smiling at me as well, but it's a contented smile, and my god, it's cute.

My thoughts were cut off as I realise how close I've leant in, and I really do blush this time. He stares at me, and all of a sudden I stop wishing that the ground would swallow me and realise that I don't want to move away at all. I lean in a little closer, and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

* * *

He pulls back quickly, and he's blushing even more now. I know that I'm beaming. Not smiling coolly, or smirking in a come-hither way- I'm beaming a massive grin of embarrassingly large proportions.

But to be honest, as he leans in and kisses me again, this time on the lips, I really couldn't care just how much of an idiot I look.

He doesn't seem to care, anyway

He wraps one arm around my neck, using the other to prop himself up. My arms wrap themselves around the small of his back, our bodies pushed together. I can't get close enough to him. He pulls away, and smiles down at me.

I notice that he's perfected the cool smile that I so wish I had.

He leans in again, and nuzzling my cheek with his nose, he runs his hands through my hair, and kisses me again, softly, on the lips. I murmur, no specific words, just emotions that can't be held down, and bury my face into his shoulder.


	4. Autumn

_The autumn is deceiving to behold. You wake up with the sun streaming through the windows, only to find that it's deathly cold outside._

_Just as I am often tricked by the autumn, I am often tricked by him, left bewildered at what he meant by a particular comment, by a possibly insignificant gesture._

_The colours of the leaves are beautiful in the autumn, but one must remind themselves that they are dying, ceasing to be._

_He reminds me of the leaves. Looking at him now, it's hard to remember the death in his past. The pain he has been through should be evident, in lines of suffering on his face, or etched in the way he moves. But instead it's hidden, just as the leaves cover the pavement as they fall._

_Maybe it's not a cover up, though. Maybe, like the leaves, he's let go._

_Why can't I let go of him?_

I don't like it when he's not here.

Don't get me wrong. Life is easier when he's not around to glare every time I do something 'wrong' or to yell every time I decide to experiment with something that I supposedly shouldn't have. Prime example… next door's cat. And I'm not bothered about being alone. I'm not, generally speaking, a people person. Bakura I can get along with, and his hikari I can stand, but as for those other idiots Malik insists on being friends with… well, let's just thank god I don't have to do the friendly thing as well. Life is easier when they're not on the phone every fucking minute of the day to talk to Malik about abso-fucking-lutly nothing.

But all the same. It's too quiet.

Malik's is visiting his siblings, going back to his roots. No, not to the hole in the ground where he grew up, but to Cairo, where his brother and sister live now. I was invited too, as I always am, but I didn't want to go, as I always don't. And this time Malik didn't glare and yell until I agreed, he just sighed and looked upset.

I can't work out why that bothers me so much. I can't stand to watch Malik with his family… they all seem to care so much for each other. The affection is sickening.

Well, to watch anyway. I don't think I'd mind it if I was on the receiving end of affection. Especially if it came from him…

Light? Pah. Ryou and Yugi are lights- innocent and cloyingly sweet. And there is no doubt that Bakura is a dark all over. Atem… well he's more of a dark than Yugi, anyway. But me and Malik? I am undeniably the dark. No light could be as evil as I have been, and for that matter not many darks could be either… although Bakura gives me good competition. But Malik, a light? Obviously they forgot the whole taking-over-the-world-and-killing-thousands thing when they dubbed him the 'light'.

He's still my hikari though.

And at times he can be like a light. Sometimes, when he's overly happy, he resorts to acting like Yugi and Ryou… as in, like an eight-year-old. When he sees something new, it's like showing a five-year old a puppy. When he gets home he seems so happy to see me, so cheerful that I'm actually there to greet him. And I have to admit, it is nice, that someone cares. Not that I'd ever tell him that. He wont hear me call him hikari, either. Not ever, if I can help it.

I don't like it when he's not here. The house seems to loose some of its life. Malik is insanely curious, questioning everything, constantly bringing things that interest him home, and promptly discarding them all over the house. And then I get pissed off. I like things to be in their correct places. Mess gets in the way.

Which is why I'd never admit to Malik that the only thing I can think about is screwing the living daylights out of him. It would just get messy. Unnecessarily so, and that would just be irritating. He'd react with horror and repulsion, or worse… pity.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the door slamming and sound of footsteps in the hall. I tensed from my position on the sofa, trying to remember if Bakura had said if he was coming. He never knocks, just picks the lock and lets himself in. Bastard.

"Marik?"

I relaxed. It was just him. Hang on a minute… he's not due back until next week. What is he doing here?

Without warning, I felt myself knocked off my feet by a ball of blonde, messy hair, similar to mine. I found myself on the floor, with Malik's arms clasped tightly around my waist. He grinned up at me and I struggled to stop myself grinning back. He was in one of his overly happy moods again.

I frowned. "What are you doing home so soon?"

He shrugged. "Got bored. Missed home."

I sat up, pulling him off me, muttering.

"Stupid hikari…"

I stalked back to the sofa, and threw myself on it. I watched him, now kneeling on the floor, looking puzzled.

"Err… Marik? What did you just call me?"

There was a pause.

"Did you call me hikari?"

I shrugged, inwardly appalled at my stupidity to let that slip,

"Spent too much time with Bakura and Ryou, I guess."

* * *

I watched him sitting on the sofa, his eyes now averted to the floor. Was that affection in his voice just now? No, it couldn't be. In my dreams!

"So… did you miss me?" my dark said in his 'I'm a bored bastard with no interest in your life' voice.

I grinned again.

"Obviously. I mean, do you know how boring life is without your stupid threats and schemes?"

He visibly bristled.

"My schemes are NOT stupid."

I winced at his tone. Why do I always end up doing that? I always seem to anger him unintentionally… Why? Ryou never winds up Bakura like that, and nothing Yugi could do would ever annoy Atem… Maybe I'm just cursed. Yeah, that's probably it. I am cursed to piss off my yami, all the time. Like Joey is cursed that he and Kaiba always seem to be arguing when everyone can tell that he doesn't want to argue with the CEO, he just cant help it.

A car passes by outside, it's windows down and the volume of it's music jacked up. It passes the open window near us, and I hear the rising and falling strains of music as it passes by us. The lyrics I catch seem strangely apt, to me.

_Blood dries up_  
_Like rain, like rain_  
_And fills my cup_  
_Like four seasons in one day_

Because the blood has dried up. My spilled blood, the blood that I have spilled… I have forgotten. Just as I have forgotten the pain he caused me, and the anger I caused him.

I realised that Marik was waving his hand in front of my face, calling my name, the bored look still evident on his face. Shit. I zoned out again. Really, REALLY need to stop doing that. And it always seems to be when I am thinking of Marik, as well…

That might be because I have to resist really hard to keep my hands of him.

I snapped back to attention, smiling at Marik, who was now kneeling in front of me, our knees nearly touching. I gulped, only just aware of our closeness.

"You need to learn to pay attention, you know that?"

* * *

I smirked at how close we were. How did I end up sitting so close to him, anyway? It wasn't intentional, I didn't mean to come over, but he did that thing again, where he completely zones out of his situation. And he just looks so cute when he does.

NO! I did not just say 'cute'.

Great, now I'm the one zoning out, and it seems that our faces are even closer now, as Malik has leaned in. Or was it me? I don't really know, and I don't really care at the moment- he isn't backing away.

I lean in a little more, just to see his reaction. We gaze at each other, and we both simultaneously lean in a little more, until our noses are very nearly touching. I think I'm holding my breath.

I lean in a little more, and place my lips on his.

* * *

I felt his lips, warm and chapped, on my own. I grin into the kiss and open my mouth, inviting him in, closing my eyes and pulling closer. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the coarseness of his hair underneath my own hands.

His arms wrap around my waist and he pushes me backwards, and we end up lying in the floor, him on top of me, his body pressing down onto my own, our lust evident as we pressed close together, hands roaming across the skin we exposed, and neither of us quite willing allow the other complete dominance.

Our bodies move against each other, and I moan into his mouth as his hand moves lower down my chest towards my waistband.

He pulls roughly away from me and stands up. He smirks down at me, before extending a hand out to pull me up. He jerks me up with such ferocity that I fall against him, and he takes full advantage of that by slinging his arms around me and picking me up, bridal style.

I glare at him, unimpressed, as he walks out of the room, carrying me. I know exactly where we are going, and I am looking forward to it.

Tonight is going to be… interesting.

And I'm not complaining about this, its all I've wanted for a long time. My only complaint is that he's carrying me.

Stupid, dominating darker half.


End file.
